The English Love
by phynphyn
Summary: Beginn mit der Szene vor der Feierlickeit von Fittes Band 1 als Lockwood im Abendkleid sieht. Danach Sprung zu Band 3. Eigene Fortsetzung der Handlung. Spielt in der gleichen Zeit. Gefühlschaos zwischen Lockwood und Lucy. Hormoncocktail & Herzschmerz. ALXLC UPDATE


The English Love

~ Die seufzende Wendeltreppe ~

Lockwood betrachtet nachdenklich die Einladung in seiner Hand. Es war die handgeschriebene Einladung von Madam Fittes zur Feierlichkeit des 50. jährigen Bestehens ihrer Agentur Fittes. Er drehte die Einladung in seinen Händen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging auf und die ersten warmen Lichtstrahlen erhellten die Portland Row 38. Die Himmel war jetzt schon strahlendblau für englische Verhältnisse ganz untypisch, die Temperatur stieg von Tag und Tag ein wenig mehr an und man spürte den Anflug eines milden Sommers, der kurz bevor stand.

Lockwood ging rüber zu seinem angestammten Platz und ließ sich mit einen kleinen Seufzer in seinen Sessel fallen. Die Feierlichkeit war nun einige Tage her aber immer noch dachte Lockwood darüber nach. Nicht nur das sie im letzten Moment als Einzige persönlich von der Leiterin der Agentur eingeladen wurden, das ihn sichtlich stolz machte, des weiteren belauschten Sie Miss Fittes im Verlauf des Abends bei einem privaten Gespräch als die drei die Gelegenheit nutzen um das Haus einen wenig besser in Augenschein zu nehmen und dabei nur knapp erwischt wurden. Aber das allein war es nicht das Lockwood so unglaublich beschäftigte. Er konnte den Moment nicht vergessen als sie allesamt zuvor sich zuhause fertig machen mussten.

Denn der freudige Anlass erforderte Abendgarderobe.

Unsicher sah er ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel ob sein Anzug saß, seine Haare wollten nicht so wie er es mochte und seine Füßen drückten in den etwas zu eng gewordenen Schuhen. Er schaute ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und nickte. Sein Bauch flatterte allein schon vom Gedanken Lucy gleich in einem schicken Cocktailkleid zu sehen.

Er trat runter in den Flur und erblickte Lucy und sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

Ihr Anblick verschlug ihm für einige Sekunden den Atem. Sie sah gerade auf als Lockwood die Treppe runter kam, in der Hoffnung möglichst cooler zu wirken als er sich fühlte schlenderte er langsam diese herunter. Die linke Hand locker auf das Treppengeländer abgelegt und wie er hoffte mit einem selbstsicherem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Lucy, du siehst hinreißend aus" sprach er anerkennend als er unten angekommen war und betrachtete sie eingehend

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Ihre Wangen hatten einen Rotschimmer angenommen. Das Kleid mit seinem dunkelblauen Stoff schmiegte sich geschmeidig an ihren Körper und ließ die Konturen einer jungen Frau erahnen die bisher ihre Weiblichkeit tunlichst kaschierte hatte.

Die Idee kam ihm in letzter Sekunde als er sein Zimmer verlassen wollte und nun nahm er ihre Hand und legte eine zarte Silberkette in die Handfläche.

„Ich hab hier was für dich" sagte er leise und lächelte

Lockwood sah auf als die Tür zu Bibliothek sich leise öffnete. Lucy kam herein und sah sich um als sie ihn in seinem Sessel erblickte lächelte sie.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht du, dass es nur du sein kannst, der so früh durch das Haus schleicht. Frühstück?" fragte sie munter und blieb an der Tür stehen

„Guten Morgen und sehr gern" Lockwood lächelte zurück und betrachte sie verstohlen von oben bis unten

Lucy trug ihr Alltags Outfit. Schwarzer Rollkragenpullover, schwarzer Rock sowie eine schwarze Leggings. Ihm fällt schon seit geraumer Zeit auf wie dieses schlichte Outfit ihren schlanken Körper betonte und sie sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst war. Sie versucht immer möglichst unauffällig auszusehen, aber sie kann nicht ahnen welche Impulse dies bei Lockwood hervorruft.

Der Rollkragenpullover zierte ihren schmalen, blassen Hals und er erwischte sich mehr als einmal bei der Vorstellung diesen frei zulegen und zu küssen.

Die engsitzenden Leggings betonen umso mehr ihre langen Beine die im Rock verschwinden und manchmal ruhte sein Blick auf diese, wenn Lucy sich nachdenklich in den Sessel setzte und dabei ihre Beine übereinander schlug. Er stellt sich dabei vor wie seine Hand auf eines ihrer Oberschenkel ruht und langsam nach oben strich bis er mit den Fingern den Saum ihres Rocks berührte.

Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf und stieg hastig auf.

„Lass dir aber bitte Zeit. Ich wollte gerade unter die Dusche springen" sagte er schnell während er die Einladungskarte geschickt in seine Gesäßtasche verschwinden ließ

Noch einmal lächelte er und ging an ihr vorbei und die Treppe hinauf. Lucy sah ihm schweigend nach. Er wirkte etwas zerstreut so früh am Morgen und sein Blick eben kam ihr eine Spur zu intensiv vor. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging rüber in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

~Die raunende Maske~

Wie unsagbar blöde ich mir immer noch vorkomme. Vollbeladen mit einem Teller voll Donuts und einen beschwingten Satz auf den Lippen, stehe ich im Büro und bekomme vor Entsetzen meinen Mund nicht mehr zu.

„Oh noch mehr Donuts. Hervorragend Lucy. Ich bin mir sicher die bekommen wir auch noch runter" strahlte Lockwood eine Spur zu breit kam auf mich zu und nahm mir den Teller ab, um ihn gleich auf Goerges Schreibtisch abzustellen.

„Darf ich vorstellen das ist Miss Munro. Holly Munro unsere neue Kollegin"

Frustriert liege ich im Bett. Es sind mittlerweile einige Wochen vergangen. Seit ich diese bescheuerte Aktion versucht hab mit Little Tom eine Verbindung aufzubauen und dadurch alle in Gefahr gebracht hatte, Lockwood und Holly mir im letzten Moment das Leben gerettet hatten, hab ich es mir gründlich versaut mit den Jungs.

George scheint schneller über das Ganze hinweg gekommen zu sein, er redet nicht viel mehr oder weniger als vor dem Ereignis mit mir und ist mir meist freundlich gesinnt aber bei Lockwood sieht das ganze schon ganz anders aus.

Ich spüre wie er sich immer mehr von mir zurück zieht, jeden Annährungsversuch meinerseits schnellst möglichst aus dem Weg geht und auch generell nur das Nötigste mit mir spricht auch wenn er dabei stehst höflich mit mir umgeht. Was fast noch schmerzlicher ist als wenn er mich anschreien oder ignorieren würde. Dieses Übermaß an Freundlichkeit bestürzt mich mehr als alles andere als würde er mit einer Fremdem reden, die er zwar nicht leiden kann aber seine Erziehung es nicht zulässt mir das offen zu zeigen.

In den nächsten Wochen sorgte Holly dafür dass wir ausreichend Aufträge bekamen, die wir im Alleingang erledigten wodurch es seltener wurde das ich weder Goerge noch Lockwood zu Gesicht bekam. Manchmal vergingen Tage bevor ich einen von beiden überhaupt mal sah. Bei George war das nicht neu, wenn er nicht in einem Auftrag unterwegs war hielt er sich die meiste Zeit in den Archiven von London auf und stöberte in alten, verstaubten Zeitungsartikel nach Informationen und kam erst wieder, wenn er von den Besitzern lange nach Ladenschluss rausgeworfen wurde. Dann setzte er seine Recherche zuhause in seinem Zimmer fort.

Lockwood jedoch schien es tunlichst zu vermeiden mir am Tag oder des Nachts über den Weg zulaufen. An einem späten Abend saß ich in der Bibliothek und wartete darauf das Lockwood nachhause kam. Er sagte er müsste ein paar Sachen erledigen und sei am frühen Abend wieder zurück, da in dieser Nacht kein Auftrag auf ihn wartete wollte er früher ins Bett. Holly machte wie immer pünktlich Feierabend und ich war froh endlich allein zu sein. Ich bereitete Tee zu und drapierte ein paar Sandwichs auf einen Teller und stellte alles auf den Küchentisch. Vielleicht hatte Lockwood Hunger so spät am Abend den mittleierweile war es weit nach Neun und von Lockwood fehlte jede Spur.

Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen, es war nicht seine Art länger als geplant wegzubleiben und ich hoffte ihm ging es gut. Außerdem war es ratsam bei Dunkelheit nie allein auf der Straße zu sein auch für uns Agenten nicht.

Ich setzte mich an den Küchentisch und wartete. Mein Tee wurde langsam kalt und ich nahm mir gerade ein Sandwich und biss hinein als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.

„Ich bin wieder zuhause. Ist jemand da?"

Ich räusperte mich.

„In der Küche" sagte ich hustend als ich mich leicht verschluckte und nahm ein wenig Tee zu mir

Einen Moment später stand Lockwood in der Küche, sah zu mir dann auf den gedeckten Küchentisch und dann wieder zurück zu mir. Ein letztes Mal hustete ich und winkte ab als ich seinen fragenden Blick sah.

„Nur Verschluckt alles gut"

Er nickte.

„War nicht geplant so lange weg zu bleiben. Entschuldigung"

„Macht nichts. Ich hab gewartet und dir in der inzwischen Zeit einen kleinen Snack gemacht weil ich nicht wusste ob du noch Zeit hattest zu essen" sagte ich lächelnd

Er zögerte einen Moment, kam einen Schritt näher und blickte noch einmal auf den Küchentisch.

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir. Vielen Dank aber ich habe bereits in einem Pub was gegessen."

Mein Lächeln erlosch und ich sah runter auf das weise Tuch.

„Ich geh ins Bett. War ziemlich anstrengend heute. Du solltest auch endlich schlafen gehen" sagte er und drehte sich wieder um und ging zurück zur Tür

Ich spürte einen Stich. Unwillkürlich schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Wieso nur kann er mir nicht endlich verzeihen? Diese Kälte machte mich fertig. Ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und ich habe mich immer und immer wieder entschuldigt. Wann nur kann er mir endlich vergeben?

„Lockwood!" rief ich aus und stand gleichzeitig vom Stuhl auf

Etwas zu hastig, den der Stuhl fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Lockwood erstarrte mit der Hand am Türknauf.

„Ich weiß du bist enttäuscht von mir aber so wie es jetzt ist halt ich das nicht mehr aus"

„Lucy ich-„

„Nein! Ich bereue es wirklich. Ich bereue es so sehr euch so in Gefahr gebracht zu haben und wünsche mir wirklich das du mir irgendwann verzeihst."

Lockwood atmete hörbar aus und drehte sich zu mir. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ich merkte ich wie zu zittern begann. Ob aus Wut oder Verzweiflung konnte ich nicht sagen. Er sah mich lange an bevor er sprach.

„Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten und ich kann nur sagen ich bin nicht sauer. Nur… enttäuscht aber das gibt sich wieder"

Es zu ahnen war eine Sache aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören eine andere. Ich habe ihn enttäuscht und er kämpft damit wieder normal mit mir reden zu können. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Wieder dieser Stich in der Brust.

„Ihr? Ihr habt euch unterhalten? Du meinst Holly und du?"

Lockwood sah irritiert aus.

„Ja natürlich mein ich Holly. Sie war schließlich dabei als sie dir das Leben gerettet hat" rief er plötzlich vorwurfsvoll aus

Ich nickte. So war das also. Wenn ich nicht hier war unterhielten sich die beiden über mich und erörtern wahrscheinlich meine Blödheit. Rollten den Fall immer wieder auf und kamen wohl auf den gemeinsamen Punkt das ich unverantwortlich gehandelt hatte. Über was unterhielten sie sich wohl noch? Kamen sie sich dabei näher?

„Verstehe, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Vielen Dank"

Damit lief ich an Lockwood vorbei und hoch in mein Zimmer. Wütend warf ich mich auf mein Bett und hörte schon den Schädel verächtlich zischen.

„Na Lucy wieder Drama da unten?" rief er belustigend seine Stimme zischte in meinen Kopf und ich konnte das fiese Lachen hören

„Ach halt deine Klappe"

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Lockwood und Holly unterhielten sich über mich. Natürlich die perfekte Holly. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich gleich Notizen gemacht die meinen Einsatz besser und effizienter gestalten sollten. Am besten Fehlerlos. Die gute perfekte Holly. Mit ihren weißen strahlenden Lächeln. Ihrer schlanken Figur. Ihrem schokobrauen Teint. Welche Junge würde nicht eine Unterhaltung mit ihr vorziehen? Sie ist so perfekt in allem was sie sagt, was sie macht, wie sich bewegt. Sie würde wahrscheinlich die Perfektionen noch verbessern, wenn sie könnte.

Ich war so wütend das ich nicht mehr das ständige Zischen und Säuseln des Schädels nicht mehr wahrnahm. Ich habe es wirklich versucht mich mit Holly gut zustellen. Habe mir immer wieder gesagt das sie uns eine große Hilfe ist und sie mir schließlich das Leben gerettet hat, was eigentlich automatisch das zu führen sollte, dass wir die dicksten Freundinnen werden sollten aber ich komm einfach nicht mit ihr zurecht. Trotz ihrer freundlichen Stimme und ihres Zahnpasta Lächelns nagte dieses ungute Gefühl an mir, dass irgendwas mit ihr nicht stimmte und das lag nicht meiner Eifersucht ihr gegenüber. Da war noch mehr als das.

„Tja Lucy gegen Holly stinkst du ab wie ein alter, gammliger Käse. Das hat auch Lockwood schon bemerkt und dich fallen gelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel" zischte der Schädel wieder und ich kniff die Augen zusammen

Ich weiß es ist quatsch auf das alberne Gerede von einem Totenschädel zu hören, der seit dem ersten Moment als er mit mir Verbindung aufgenommen hat, versucht Zwietracht zwischen uns zu sähen aber in meiner aktuellen Verfassung traf er den Nagel schmerzlichst auf den Punkt.

Er hatte vollkommen Recht in seiner verdrehten, fiesen Art. Holly war um Klassen besser als ich. Vielleicht nicht als Agentin aber als Mitarbeiter, Mädchen und vielleicht sogar als feste Freundin. Wer würde sich nicht glücklich schätzen so ein tolles Mädchen an seiner Seite zu wissen? Schön. Intelligent. Organisiert und Freundlich. Von Anfang an hat sie sich uns angepasst, war zu allen freundlich und zuvorkommend als wäre sie schon Jahre bei uns. Wer bin ich schon dagegen?

Von Anfang an war ich nicht ehrlich zu den Jungs, hab meine Vergangenheit geheim gehalten, habe Lockwood ausquetscht über seine und meine Neugier hat ihn mehr als einmal sein Vertrauen in mir Zweifeln lassen. Er hat allem Grund mich fallen zu lassen. Seine Geduld mit mir war erschöpft. Heiße Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen.

Aber wieso kann ich es nicht einfach vergessen. Diesen Moment auf der Treppe als wir uns für Madam Fittes Feierlichkeit fertig gemacht hatten.

Als ich Lockwood in seinen Smoking herunter laufen sah. Wie er mich die ganze Zeit angestrahlt hatte. Ein wenig unsicher und dann als er vor mir stand. Seine Augen haben geleuchtet. Sein 100 Watt Lächeln hat mir die Luft genommen und mein Blut rauschte in den Ohren.

Seit diesem Moment gab es öfter diese kurzen Begegnungen. Manchmal erwischte ich ihn dabei wie er mich nachdenklich von seinen Sessel aus ansah und wie sein Blick an meinen Lippen hängenblieb, wenn ich etwas erzählte. Oder wie er fast beiläufig im Vorbeigehen meinen Arm streichelte. Ist das wirklich alles Einbildung? Kann ich wirklich so dumm gewesen sein?

Lockwood klammert sich an seinen heißen Becher Tee fest und lauschte George neusten Entdeckungen am nächsten Morgen. Die Sonne stahl sich zwischen den Wolken hervor in den frühen Stunden und der Nebel verzog sich allmählich. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu gestern Abend.

Es ärgerte ihn wie er mit Lucy umgegangen ist. Wo waren nur seine Manieren geblieben? Dabei war sie so freundlich gewesen. Hatte ihm Tee und Sandwichs bereitgestellt und auf ihn gewartet. Vor ein paar Wochen noch wäre er ihr wahrscheinlich dafür um den Hals gefallen und hätte sich dazu durchgerungen sie zu packen und zu küssen aber seitdem Vorfall hat sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert.

Es ärgert ihn und er ärgert sich über sich selbst, seine Sturheit über Lucys Verhalten. Darüber das er das Ganze nicht vergessen konnte obwohl sie ihn immer wieder dazu brachte das sein Herz sich schmerzlichst zusammen zog, wenn er sie beobachtete.

Die Versuche ihm wieder näher zu kommen, das eins vertraute Band das sie umgab wieder zufassen zu bekommen. Manchmal wurden im die Knie weich. Wie neulich als sie Lockwood lautstark verteidigte gegen seinen Erzfeind Quill Kipps, dem er für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft über den Weg läuft und blöde Sprüche klopft.

Dann ist er drauf und dran alles zu vergessen und Lucy in seine Arme zu schließen aber der letzte Rest fehlt.

Wieso kann sie ihm nicht komplett vertrauen? Warum musste sie sich solcher Gefahr aussetzen und ihn und alle andern gleich mit? Nachdem er sich ihr und George wegen seiner Schwester anvertraut hatte musste sie doch wissen wie wichtig ihm es war sich niemals von einem Geist manipulieren zu lassen.

„Mein Darm ist mir gestern geplatzt, riecht ziemlich übel da oben" sagte George laut und Lockwood schreckte zusammen

„Ach ja. Nicht gut"

„Ich merke schon deine Gedanken sind weit weg. Reichen wahrscheinlich bis zur Dachkammer" murmelte er und packte seinen Notizen sorgsam zusammen

„Ich verstehe nicht George"

„Allerdings"

Die Küchentür ging auf und Lucy kam herein. Ihre Augen ganz klein und verquollen. Die Haare zerzauster den jäh. Sie nickte den beiden zu und schlurfte zum Teekessel und setzte sich Wasser auf.

„Guten Morgen Luce, du scheinst eine ereignisreiche Nacht hinter dir zuhaben" frohlockte George und stopfte seine Notizen in seine Tasche

Lucy drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn stumm an. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot. Lockwood zog scharf die Luft ein. Hatte sie etwa geweint? Mit Händen strich sie sich durch Haar und bändigte es ein wenig.

„Ja genau wie du" gab sie zurück und nickte zu seiner Tasche „Du hast Fortschritte gemacht" stellte sie fest

George grinste breit.

„Wenigstens eine die das bemerkt aber ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig und mache mich gleich auf die Socken, um meine Fakten noch mal zu überprüfen. Wartet nicht auf mich wird später Nachmittag bis ich zurück bin"

Damit schnappte er sich eine Chipstüte vom Tisch, stand auf und verschwand in der Diele. Wenig später hörte man die Haustür zufallen. Lucy und Lockwood waren allein. Holly selbst würde erst in 2 Stunden ihren Dienst antreten. Unbehaglich stand Lucy am Herd.

„Hör mal Luce wegen gestern Abend…"begann Lockwood und strich verlegen über seine Nase

Lucy schluckte, wie immer wenn Lockwood diese vertraute Anrede ihres Vornamens anwendete kribbelte ihr Bauch. Sie besann sich gleich wieder. Kein weiteres Schwärmen mehr, das ist und bleibt Blödsinn.

„Ich muss mich aufrichtig entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten war völlig inakzeptabel und ich hätte deine Geste mehr zu schätzen wissen müssen. Es tut mir Leid und die Sandwichs haben übrigens vorzüglich geschmeckt. Sie dienten mir eben als Frühstück. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse aber ich musste George was abgeben. Sein gieriger Blick klebte an mir. Wahrscheinlich war er die ganze Nacht auf."

„Klar doch. Freut mich das es nicht umsonst war"

Der Teekessel kochte und ich schenkte mir etwas ein und setzte mich zu Lockwood. Er sah auf seine Uhr, auf das weise Tuch und dann auf den leeren Teller der vor ihm stand.

„Du Lockwood" begann ich zögerlich

Nun blickte er auf. Ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich legte meine Hände um den Becher und räusperte mich. Ich hatte lange überlegt aber kam nun zu dem Entschluss, dass es das Beste für alle sei.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich es nun sein lasse. Ich habe verstanden das ich dich sehr gekränkt haben muss und das ich das wohl nicht wieder gut machen kann"

Während ich sprach sah ich auf meinen Becher. Ich hatte nicht den Mut ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich werde dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen."

„So hab ich das gestern nicht gemeint. Das darfst du nicht so wörtlich nehmen" wiedersprach er schnell und ich blickte auf

Er sah mich an und runzelte die Stirn. Abermals strich er sich über die Nase. Eine typische Angewohnheit von ihm, wenn er nervös wurde und ich liebte es wenn ich es sehen konnte aber diesmal war ich mir nicht sicher ob nicht eher Unbehagen dahinter steckte. Er rutschte ein wenig auf seinen Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und habe mich kindisch verhalten. Ja ich weiß du hast einen Fehler gemacht und ich weiß auch du bereust es, das sehen ich dir jeden Tag an und ich habe mich viel zu lange von meinen persönlichen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Es bringt nichts Nachtragend zu sein das ist unprofessionell und kommt nicht mehr vor"

Ich nickte dankbar. Das waren so etwa die Worte die ich mit seit Wochen erhofft hatte zu hören aber leider war es dafür zu spät.

Ich ging in die Hocke und nahm meine Tasche beiseite. Mit geübten Griffen hob ich die Silberketten auf und wickelte sie zusammen um sie gut verstaut in meine Tasche reinzulegen. Wir hatten soeben einen alten Geist bannen können und eine alte Dame von ihren Ängsten befreien können. Der alte Herr war ihr ehemaliger Verlobter der im Krieg gefallen war. Sein Ich konnte sich aber von der Welt und seiner Verlobten nicht trennen. Er versteckte sich in eins der Gemälde der Dame und trieb in unregelmäßigen Abständen sein Unwesen.

Lucy hörte gleich beim ersten Mal einen unglaublichen Schmerz der ihr in ihrer Brust wiederhall, der so unsagbar traurig und unerfüllt war das sie nur schwer atmen konnte als sie das erste Mal über die Türschwelle trat. Die Dame berichtete von ihrer Vergangenheit von der unerfüllten Liebe in ihrem Leben und schnell war klar dass der Geist ihr nichts Böses wollte aber sie auch nicht gehen lassen konnte. Lange Jahre quälte es sie beide das sie nie die Chance hatten gemeinsam Alt zu werden. Mit Tränen in den Augen bedankte sie sich bei Lockwood als dieser ihr verkündete dass ihr Verlobter nun endlich seinen Frieden gefunden hatte. Sie konnten den Geist aus dem Gemälde locken und ihn so von seiner kläglichen Rast in der irdischen Welt befreien auch wenn das für die Dame bedeutete nun endgültig loslassen zu müssen.

„Ich danke Ihnen und Ihr Team vom Herzen. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen. Ich muss mich nun zurückziehen und das Ganze verarbeiten. Miss Munro war so lieb auf meinen Wunsch die Rechnung mir schon einige Tage vorab zukommen zulassen. Die Angelegenheit ist bereits erledigt, denn ich wusste das Ihre Firma mir helfen werdet."

Überrascht sah Lockwood zu Holly auf, die eifrig Notizen in ihrem pinken Block festhielt. Wie immer wenn wir an einem Fall arbeiten war sie schon im Geschehen dabei mögliche Fehler und ihre Verbesserungen aufzuschreiben um diese später im Auftragsbuch penibel und ordentlich zu übertragen.

Sie blickte auf und lächelte. Natürlich hatte sie jedes Wort gehört.

„Das ist richtig Madam Clearwater. Wir danken noch einmal für ihr Vertrauen und wünschen Ihnen alles Liebe" sagte sie freundlich und strahlte die beiden an

Ich verschloss meine Tasche und erhob mich. Ich konnte sehen dass diese Vorgehensweise Lockwood gar nicht passte aber er nickte nur. Er war professionell genug um diese Gespräch nicht vor Dritten zu führen.

Madam Clearwater nickte und drehte sich um. Sie sah mich an der Tür stehen und kam auf mich zu. Tröstend drückte sie meinen Unterarm und sah mich mit ihren hellblauen Augen an.

„Und Ihnen auch alles Gute. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass sie die Emotionen meines Verlobten so sehr spüren mussten aber dennoch haben sie eine wunderbare Gabe. Ich hoffe Sie verlassen sich immer darauf"

„Danke" flüsterte ich, zu mehr fehlten mir einfach die Worte

Ich senkte den Kopf und hörte wie Madam Clearwater den Raum verließ und leise die Tür schloss.

„Na das war ja mal eine ganz tolle Romanze schade dass sie nur kein Happy End hatte" rief George fröhlich und setzte sich seinen Rucksack auf

Holly lächelte.

„Ja leider aber das sieht man mal wieder wie stark wahre Liebe ist. Selbst der Tod konnte die beiden nicht trennen" schwärmte Holly und gab einen verträumten Seufzer von sich

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stoß mich von der Wand ab um ging zurück zu meiner vollbepackten Tasche. Holly sollte einige Sekunde spüren wie der Geist sich gefühlt hatte all die Jahre ich glaube das wäre dann nicht mehr so romantisch. Eine absolute Qual so leben zu müssen. Ich fühlte wie Lockwoods Blick auf mir ruhte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er neben mich getreten.

„Ach naja soweit ginge meine Liebe dann doch nicht. Lebend gefalle ich mir irgendwie besser" witzelte George und schickte sich ebenfalls an den Raum zu verlassen

Holly lachte.

„Wir sind dann hier fertig oder Lockwood?" fragend sah George zu uns und auch Holly klappe ihr Notizbuch zu

Lockwood nickte schwieg aber weiterhin, dass genügte George.

„Wollen wir dann los, Lady?" fragte George verbeugte sich zu Holly und öffnete galant die Tür

Holly kicherte und machte den Spaß mit. Knickste kurz und schritt durch die Tür.

„Sehr gern mein Herr"

Nachdem Tür wieder geschlossen wurde war es still geworden. Ich nestelte am Griff meiner Tasche und überprüfte noch einmal ob alle Fächer geschlossen waren und ich nichts vergessen hatte. Meine Nervosität stieg. Bisher hatte es Lockwood immer vermieden mit mir allein zu bleiben, selbst wenn wir fertig waren war er schneller weg als ich den nächsten Atemzug tätigen konnte. Seine stumme Bitte an George uns Zeit zu geben machte mich fahrig. Was ging in seinem Kopf vor?

Lucy war nervös. Das war nicht zu übersehen. Lockwood musste schmunzeln und kam nicht umhin sich einzugestehen das es ihm gefiel das er der Grund dafür war.

Viel zu lange beschäftigte sich nun schon mit ihrer Tasche und überprüfte sie ob alles fest verschnürt war dabei konnte sie das, wenn es sein musste auch mit verbundenen Augen und innerhalb von Sekunden wenn es die Situation erfordert.

„Ich glaube du hast an alles gedacht. Du kannst nun aufstehen, Luce" sprach er leise und sofort erstarrte sie und ihre Hände ruhten auf ihren Knien

Langsam erhob sie sich und stand direkt vor ihm. Lockwood sah immer noch Tränen in ihren Augen. Der Fall hatte sie ganz schön mitgenommen. Er wusste ihre Gabe war außergewöhnlich aber dass sie doch so sehr über das Gefühlchaos litt hatte er nicht geahnt. Ein Grund mehr sie von diesem Fall abzuziehen aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, wollte aber nicht erklären warum. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Sie vermied es ihm länger als nötig in die Augen zu sehen und er merkte wie sehr ihn das verletzte. Er vermisste es mit ihr ungestört zu plaudern. Er vermisste ihre ehrliche, direkte Meinung. Ihre aufmunternden Worte. Ihr Lächeln. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint als sie ihn vor einigen Tage in der Küche eröffnete ihn von jetzt an in Ruhe zu lassen. Bis dahin war ihm nicht klar wie sehr es ihn das beschäftigen würde.

„Lucy bitte können wir wieder an den Punkt zurückkehren an dem alles Gut war?" fragte Lockwood

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite als müsse sie sich ermahnen nichts Falsches zu sagen. Lockwood musste tief durchatmen. Allein diese Geste zu sehen ließ seinen Verstand kurzzeitig aussetzen. Er wusste nicht wie stark er auf ihre Körpersprache reagierte. Wie durcheinander es ihn brachte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief ein und klar denken zu können. Er war immer noch ihr Vorgesetzter.

Seine dunklen Augen trafen sie wieder und Lucy wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Irritiert blickte er auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Ist dir meine Nähe so unangenehm?" fragte er leise

Lucy erschrak. Täuschte sie sich oder klang er verletzt?

„Lockwood nein niemals aber du hattest in den letzten Wochen doch kein geringeres Ziel als mir so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen und plötzlich bist du mir so nah. Das ich… ich, ich weiß auch nicht" stammelte Lucy und Hitze stieg ihr in die Wangen

Niedergeschlagen blickte Lucy auf den Boden und kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen. Seit wann war sie weich geworden? Der Fall hatte ihr wohl sämtliche Logik weggenommen. Hatte sie emotional viel zu sehr gefordert. Sie kam nicht umhin ständig zwischen dem Fall und Lockwood Parallelen zu sehen. Es klang bescheuert auch wenn sie nicht verlobt waren, allein bei dem Gedanke wurden ihre Ohren noch röter aber ihr aktuelles Gefühlschaos und diesen Fall gaben ihr langsam den Rest.

Sie war hin und her gerissen Lockwood für immer zu verfluchen oder ihn zu packen und zu küssen. In der Hoffnung dadurch alles ungeschehen machen zu können. Je mehr sie versuchte sich von ihm fern zu halten umso näher wollte sie ihm sein und plötzlich stand er genau vor ihr.

Lockwood schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste fast Lachen über seine eigene Blindheit. Warum hatte er es den nicht schon viel früher bemerkt?

„Lucy bitte verzeih mir. Ich muss wirklich unausstehlich zu dir gewesen sein. Es tut mir so leid"

Er rückte näher an sie ran. Sie sah auf und ihre Augen wurden größer. Ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkler und ihr Mund öffnete sich in völliger Verwunderung. So einladend. So verdammt einladend für ihn. Wie konnte er da noch rational denken? Wie sollte er da nicht schwach werden? Wo er sich doch seit Wochen nichts anderes vorstellen konnte. Langsam hob er eine Hand und strich ihr durch das walnussbraune Haar. Wie weich es sich anfühlte. Er bemerkte gar nicht wie perplex Lucy ihn ansah. Es schien als wäre Lockwood gar nicht bei ihr. Völlig versunken in seiner Handlung ihr immer wieder durchs Haar zu streicheln.

„In deinen Augen muss ich mich wirklich wie ein Unmensch dir gegenüber benommen haben. Ich muss mich aufrichtig entschuldigen." sprach er leise und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf

Schmerz stand in seinen Augen. Wie konnte er sie nur so behandeln? Wo sie ihm doch so wichtig geworden war.

„Anthony?" flüsterte Lucy

Lockwoods Hand verharrte. Er sah sie direkt an als wäre er wieder zu sich gekommen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Das war das erste Mal das Lucy ihn bei seinen Vornamen nannte. Heiße Schauer überschwemmten ihn und er wusste er konnte sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken packte er sie an der Taille und zog sie feste zu sich. Gleichzeitig wurde auch seine Hand in ihrem Haar besitzergreifender. Lucy hielt die Luft an. Bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte spürte sie Lockwoods Lippen auf ihren. Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf und ihre Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Mantel. Lockwood drückte sich weiter an sie und seine Lippen ließen etwas nach nur um erneut mit ihren zu verschmelzen diesmal viel sanfter, dass Lucy die Knie weich wurden. Der Kuss wurde immer gefühlvoller. Lucy fielen die Augen zu und sie lehnte sich weiter an ihn. Konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen außer diesen Moment zu genießen.

Langsam lasen die beiden voneinander ab. Wichen aber kaum zurück. Lockwood räusperte sich als ihm klar wurde, was er hier tat.

„Lucy ich weiß das ist alles sehr verwirrend…" begann er doch Lucy unterbrach ihn mit einem Schnauben

„Wag es ja nicht jetzt zu reden" stieß sie hervor

Wieder sahen sie sich an und Lockwood grinste.

„Ganz wie du wünschst"

Damit überrückte er die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Lucy innig. Es war besser als er sich je hätte vorstellen können.

~ ~ ~ Ende ~ ~ ~


End file.
